Important Choice
by gothicvampirelover
Summary: Retake of New Moon.Story is the same as New Moon apart fom one choice that changes.Jacob left earlier from his hunt for Victoria and arrives just on time when Bella jumps off the cliff.Alice cant see it so doesnt come.What will Bella decide about Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story starts from Stephanie Meyer's New Moon. It stats from when Jacob and Bella are in Bella's truck, outside Bella's house after Bella has cliff dived. The only difference to the story is that Jacob made it to the cliff on time when Bella was jumping. Consequently, Alice did not see her jump off the cliff and come to help Charlie grieve for her. Oh, and also, Harry Clearwter doesn't die! Yay! I thought I'd give you that, since all you Edward lover's out there are said Alice hasn't come! This story shows what Jacob's plan was to charm Bella and try to help her forget the love of her life, Edward, of course. This story does not make sense unless you have read New Moon, which I guess you all have, otherwise you wouldn't be in the Twilight section! Anyway, this is my first FanFiction and I sincerely hope you like it!! Hope you enjoy and please review this so I can see what you think. Oh and by the way, I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's brilliant characters!**

**Love,**

**Holly (gothicvampirelover ) x**

Prologue:

If you ever lose the thing you love dearly, you choose the next best option.

If you don't get the chance for the first choice to work, then clearly, you have a backup plan in some shape or form.

If it's raining and an offer of a warm place to stay is there, you take it and shelter from the stormy night.

If the one you love doesn't love you anymore, you settle for second best. Right?

By Holly Sandford (**AN –That's me by the way!**)

My heart was hammering in my chest. One tiny movement and I could change my life. My best friend would disappear and I would have someone else. A _boyfriend_ though, was not what I had been expecting of Jacob. Could I let Paris give me _some_ happiness? Or should I wallow in self pity for the rest of my life. I had already accepted that Edward would not come back. Also, I would never forget him. But could I distract _myself _too? I mean, Edward would want me to be happy right? He'd want me to have a _life_ wouldn't he? Well, I thought, I'd just have to find out.

I pressed my lips to Jacob's warm shoulder, knowing there would be no need for explanations tonight. He hugged me closer, pulling my face up towards his, staring into my eyes with a penetrating stare. "Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" I managed to whisper.

"I love you." He said, so surely, with an expression showing matter-of-fact.

"Jake.... I love you too." A hundred images flashed through my mind at this instance. Everything since my arrival in Forks. This new path was not what I had expected in my life, even after I'd met Edward. Would it be boring? Would it be just as exciting as before _he_ left? Again, I thought, I'd just have to find out. And before I knew it, I was kissing him. At first, the kiss was a soft, gentle experience, but it gradually got more passionate. Jacob was eagerly exploring my mouth, and I had to admit, it felt nice. No, more than nice. It felt like.... I was loved. Love_able_. Somebody out there wanted me.

Jacob pulled slowly away. "Wow." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"What?"I whispered, confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well, it's just.... is this what you want Bella?" he asked, only concern in his deep, smouldering eyes.

"Yes." I said. And as the words came out my mouth, I even started to believe them. "But Jake, you have to know. I love you, but I can never, ever forget _him_. He's always going to be in my heat, right next to you." I paused, waiting for him to say something. He just stared at me, scrutinizing my face, probably looking for the truth in my eyes.

"Bella." He whispered my name huskily. "I've always known that. I've known since that first day you came to me."

"But.... how can you still want me?" I whispered, looking away from his penetrating gaze.

"Bells?" He paused until I looked back up at him. "What a stupid question!" He smiled _my_ smile and kissed me another time.

* * * * * * * *

So, I'd done it. I'd taken Paris and gave him my last bit of love, my last bit of _life_. Last night, we'd stayed up and talked. I told him about the voices in my head and why I had cliff dived. He made a face when he thought I wasn't looking, but I just ignored it. I thought he would just call me crazy and run 10 miles, so I took any better reaction I could get. And he didn't just understand that, but everything else too. Like how I had been like a zombie, and how I had realized that in Port Angeles. And just as I was wondering how he could possibly understand all this and take me in spite of it all, he seemed to read my mind. "Bella, I know you're wondering how I can be okay with this, well, believe me, it's hard to just sit back and listen. Because the reason for all this is....well, I guess you know. But I can because I love you. And you have taken me in spite of what I am, what I do. So I have to take you, too. If you love someone, you take everything they have to offer. Their good _and_ their bad parts." His speech had touched me so deeply, that I reached out to him and kissed him. He had been looking at me with so much love, I just couldn't understand. Why would he want _me_? But he did, and that's all that mattered.

Finally, we had finished talking and were curled up together on the loveseat. But, of course, Charlie had to ruin the moment and burst through the door. We both sat up at the same time, not ready to tell Charlie yet. We knew it wasn't that big a deal to him, but we just thought this was the wrong time. I could tell it wouldn't really make much difference to him and he could sort of see it coming anyway. Charlie smiled as he walked in, happy that Jake was here. "Hey Bells. Jake." He greeted.

"Hi Charlie." Jake replied.

"Dad! How was work?" I enthused.

"Great Bells. Just the usual day, you know." As he spoke, he disappeared into the kitchen to hang up his stuff. He came back into the living room, kicking off his boots. "So, Jake, what are your intentions with my daughter?" My face instantly lit up.... in a fantastic shade of red.

"Dad! What are you talking about?" I was so obviously lying!

"No, Bella. It's alright. Charlie, me and Bella are together now, which I'm guessing you were anticipating. Erm... do you really want me to answer your question? I mean, I knew you were joking, but...." He trailed off, slightly embarrassed. My Dad though, was perfectly fine. He had a slight look of surprise on his face from his correct guess, but apart from that he was great. He didn't look one bit as bad as he had when he'd met....no, let's not go down that road.

"Er, no Jake, its fine. Wow, I thought you'd never get together!" Me and Jacob exchanged embarrassed glances. Well, at least he was okay with it. "Bells? I don't mean to bug you, but when will tea be ready? I'm absolutely famished. We could always order a pizza, save you from giving up your love life!" Charlie thought his joke was hilarious. Well, I'd show him.

"No, Dad. I'm _fine_." I stormed out the room, Jacob right on my tail, trying to smother his own laughter.

* * * * * * * * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Wanna find out what happens next with Jake, Bella and **_**Victoria**_**? Because, remember, she's still after them!! Please comment and review. Suggestions for plots are welcome and I would love your feedback on my first ****ever**** FanFic!!**

**Love,**

**Holly x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-So, thank you for your lovely reviews guys! I wasn't sure when I first wrote the chapter whether or not I was going to do another one, but you lot have all persuaded me to carry on! Sorry for my spelling mistakes on chapter one, gosh, I need my eyes testing! I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long, my laptop crashed and..... well, I'm not a very technical person! So, yeah, I apologize for the delay. Also, I would like to mention my gorgeous best friend's story – So Here We Are. It is only the first chapter so bare with her, but it is a great idea. Erm, well I guess that's it then! Enjoy!**

That night, Jacob stayed late again. After he'd gone, I'd slept a dreamless sleep and awoke to him knocking on the door. We sat in the kitchen for awhile, just talking and enjoying each other's company. "Hey, Bella? Wanna come down to La Push later and, well, um......" He paused, seeming to find the right words."Come on Jake, spit it out!" I said finally.

"Tell the guys that... er, the news?" He replied.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? But, I doubt it will be much of a shock for them really. When are we gonna meet them?"

"Well, we got invited to a bonfire tonight. Wanna go? We could tell them then? If you want to."

"Sounds like fun. I've not seen the guys in a while, it'll be nice to catch up, you know."

"Alright then! Well, I better be off now. Sorry honey. I gotta speak to the pack; see if they found anything out about Victoria yet. I'll see you later." Of course, as soon as I'd heard the last part, my mind went into lockdown. Victoria. She was still out there. "Everything's okay Bella." Jake said, seeing the panic in my eyes. "We have this in control." I wasn't buying that. I felt like shouting at him, "Jacob! Please! Just, don't do this anymore! I can't stand it. Just let everyone else deal with it today, please. I just need to have some fun, take my mind off of my screwed up life!" But I knew that wasn't going to happen and we'd just end up fighting. So, I decided to be brave. "All right. Be back soon. I miss you already." I agreed, giving him my best smile. He reached down to kiss me and whispered in my ear, "Everything's gonna be alright. I will look after you Bells. I promise." He looked into my eyes and said in his husky voice, "I love you." I stared back into his deep, dark gaze and kissed his nose. "I love you too." Smiling back at me, he hugged me close. "Don't forget to go to Billy's soon. I don't want you by yourself." With that, he walked out the door, pulling off his T-shirt.

With Jake gone, and the subject of Victoria on my mind, I started to get ready for going to Billy's. But, it was not in any way keeping my mind busy enough. I was picturing Victoria against Jacob, snarls erupting from her chest, whilst Jacob, in his wolf form, prepared for the fight. Her fiery hair billowing around her face... Wait. Fiery hair? Suddenly, two disturbing thoughts linked together, scaring me so much I was frozen in place at the kitchen sink. The fire on the water. And Victoria back in town, fighting the wolves when I jumped of the cliff. I remembered Jacob saying something about chasing her, but losing her when she flew off into the water. _They have that advantage_. She had been so close. She could have had me. Or, even worse, Jake.

Suddenly, I was in a huge hurry. I raced outside, locking the door behind me and dived in my truck. I started the thunderous engine and drove at my truck's speed limit all the way to La Push. As soon as I was outside Jacob's tiny house, I flung myself out and raced to the door, knocking and impatiently waiting for an answer. Billy appeared, ushering me inside. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, my voice a bit weak.

"He's at Sam's, I think. Or at least, with Sam. Why? Bella, what's wrong?" I perched on the kitchen chair.

"Yesterday, when Jake saved me from the ocean, I saw this flame on the water. Only it wasn't a flame. It was Victoria. She'd been in the water, with me and Jake! She was so close! She could have got us. I need to tell Jacob, so he knows where abouts it is she went." Billy looked at me, mulling over my rushed sentences. "Bella, I think that you just need to calm down. Now, this is useful information, but there is no need to panic. I'll ring Emily." He wheeled himself towards the phone and pressed a button, then put the phone to his ear. I concentrated on not thinking about Victoria coming to get me by listening to Billy's conversation. "Emily. It's Billy.... Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen Sam? ...Oh, right. Yes please ...Thanks Emily... Sam, listen, Bella has just come up. She told me that yesterday, when Jacob had saved her from the ocean; she saw a flame on the water ... Yeah, a flame. Only now, she just realized it was that red-head...... Well, yes. But she thought that you should know, for co-ordination purposes.... Alright, Sam. Yes, I'll pass you on." Billy handed me the phone, "It's Jacob." I put the phone to my ear, wanting to hear the reassurance that was sure to come.

"Jake?"

"Bella! I know what Billy told Sam, but it's alright Bells. Sam and I just came back for a bit, but Embry, Paul and Jared are all still out there."

"I know Jacob, but... I'm worried, you know me. Maybe I'll come over to Emily's, so I can see you later."

"That's a good idea; it'll give you something to do. I'll come and pick you up, and then we can spend the day there. Victoria ran all the way to France, so she won't be back for a while. The others will be back soon. So, I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye, Bells." He put the phone down and I handed it Billy.

"So, what's happening?" He asked, wheeling towards the living room. I followed him and took my usual place on the couch.

"Jake's coming to pick me up, I'm going to Emily's for the rest of the day. Could you ring Charlie and tell him I'm going to be there for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." It was only ten minutes of trivial conversation with Billy when Jake got here. I got up when he came in the living room and he pulled me towards him for a quick kiss. "Hey Jake."

Kiss."Hey Bells! Are you coming then?" I nodded and walked with him towards his car. He opened the car door for me and I climbed in.

When we got to Sam's, he pulled me into a much longer kiss than the one at Billy's. "Bella?"

"Mmm?" I was a bit dazed. I couldn't believe it! Only _he_ had ever made me dizzy before. Jacob laughed at me, and then leaned in a bit more.

"Still up for it?" He smiled slightly, but he was a bit concerned that I was going to back out of telling everybody.

"Of course I am. I love your friends!" I smiled up at him. I was actually looking forward to it; it would be the distraction I had been wanting recently.

"Good, 'because I already told everyone that you're coming! Emily's already started the cooking." He pulled me closer to him, and put his arm around my waist. We walked into the house, and I braced myself for what was going to come.

As soon as we walked through the door, Emily practically ran up to me and pulled me in for a hug. She whispered in my ear "Welcome to the family!" I was a bit surprised, but gave her my best smile. Embry and Paul were whispering in each other, and then burst out laughing. Jacob gave them a dirty look, so they cut it out. This was wise, in my opinion, because the one time I had seen Jacob in wolf form, he was massive compared to Paul. This left me thinking – would I ever see Jacob in his wolf form again? What if I did? I wasn't that sure how I felt about it. Scared, definitely, but also, sort of fascinated. But, my musing was interrupted by Sam. He came up to me and Jake and said "Emily's just preparing the last of the food. We're going to have a bonfire. Is that alright?" He looked at me, knowing that Jacob would be fine.

"Yes?" I said, looking a Jacob for advice.

"Bella, it's up to you. I'm not going to make you do _anything_. You rule your own life." He looked at me, and immediately I knew he wasn't just talking about the bonfire. He was talking about everything else as well. He was saying that he wasn't going to molly-coddle me, and I was free to do what I wanted. This was not what I had been expecting. I remembered Edward always making my decisions for me. Everything I did he had to change and manipulate. I was just beginning to see the bad side of Edward. Maybe my life _would _be better off. I awoke from my day-dream, and stared deep into Jacob's soul. "Thanks." He got the message by my eyes. I turned to Sam and said "Yeah, a bonfire. Sounds.... good." I smiled at him and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking back to Emily and pulling her towards him from behind.

I looked away to find Jacob staring intently at me. Why was he looking at me like that? I blushed – my first blush in what felt like years - and looked away. But Jake was having none of it. He tilted my chin up towards his face and kissed my lips. He was soft at first, but then the kiss built up and up until.... a wolf whistle. **(AN: WOLF whistle. Get it? Yeah, I'm crap at jokes!) **I pulled away, blushing again, whilst Jacob was scowling at Jared, who had just arrived and had happened to look in our direction. Then, Sam spoke, "Alright, guys, calm down. It's no big deal so don't turn it into one." He spoke mainly to Jacob, but side glanced at Embry, Jared and Paul. Great. No big deal, just that everybody has to know about everything round here, being a mind-reading werewolf and all. Emily smiled at me, obviously very happy about the current events. But there was an underlying look on her face, and looking harder, I saw it was worry. She was worried. Well, I guess I can understand that, after everything she'd been through. It was impossible to forget what Sam had done when he lost control, staring back into her once beautiful face. I looked away again, and listened to everybody else arguing.

After about a half hour, we'd left and had made our way to the edge of a cliff. We all sat in a circle, huddled together around the bonfire. I felt very safe around so many big men... boys. I didn't really think of them as werewolves anymore, just very protective people. Over all, the atmosphere was very relaxed and happy. I was just cuddling up to Jacob and talking to Emily, when Sam's mobile rang. He looked at the caller ID, then quickly put the phone to his ear, a concerned look on his face. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up at Sam. "Billy... Oh no" A pained look flashed across his face, "We'll be right on it." Sam shoved the phone in his pocket and hurried to explain. "It's Quil. He's changed. We have to help him!" Immediately, everybody got up. Emily and I were still sat next to each other, Emily calmly, myself absolutely scared stiff. She held my hand, and I could see everybody looking at me. Jacob's eyes were glued to my face. "Bella, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna change, but don't worry." He smiled _my_ smile, showing me he was fine. And then... they all exploded. Just like that first day, with Jacob and Paul. But all simultaneously, all with a sense of urgency. Then they all closed their eyes and stood very still.

* * * * * * * *

**AN: So, I again hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm still not sure about it, but please tell me what you think! Do you want to know what happens next? Then bear with me and I should get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
